


Недоброе утро Савады Цунаёши

by Greenmusik



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просыпается как-то Цуна в постели Занзаса...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоброе утро Савады Цунаёши

**Author's Note:**

> "Не хотел бы я оказаться сейчас на месте Занзаса", - подумал Савада.  
> "А придётся", - коварно улыбнулся Реборн, заряжая пистолет.  
> "Ну чем не обоснуй", - подумал автор и закатал повыше рукава.

Цуна повернулся на другой бок и попытался увидеть какой-нибудь другой сон, но звук никак не унимался, и пришлось пошарить вокруг, чтобы отыскать источник, чего, по-правде говоря, делать абсолютно не хотелось, потому что где-то очень близко надрывался мобильник, прерывая вопль "vvvooooiiiii" жужжанием вибрации, а кровать была подозрительно большая. Всё же нащупав телефон, Цуна наугад нажал кнопку, так и не раскрывая глаз, и услышал в трубке обеспокоенный голос:  
\- Босс, ты там живой? А то так жахнуло, что просто пиздец, и к тебе сейчас не пробиться вообще.  
Глаза распахнулись сами собой, впуская внешний мир в оцепеневшее сознание. Кровать оказалась не просто большой - она была огромна. Украшенные паутиной трещин стены были местами подпалены. Лежащую на полу дверь придавило обвалившимся потолком.  
\- Жив, - ответил Цуна и нажал отбой.  
К тому моменту, как телефон зазвонил второй раз, он успел раз пять протереть глаза, поставить себе на руках множество синяков и зарыться под подушку в тщетной попытке заснуть обратно.  
\- С добрым утром, - поприветствовал его кто-то очень знакомый.  
\- Спасибо, - Цуна вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса.  
\- Надеюсь, ты уже сделал зарядку, умыл и покормил моё тело, - ласково продолжил собеседник бывшим его голосом, - потому что мне не хотелось бы быть единственным таким заботливым.  
\- Кто это? - пальцы внезапно стали очень скользкими, и телефон чуть не выпал.  
\- В зеркало посмотрись, мусора кусок!  
Связь оборвалась. Казалось, телефон только этого и ждал, чтобы снова разразиться воплями.  
\- Босс, подойди к окну, мы подогнали вертолёт!  
\- Что за?!  
В окно постучали. Цуна увидел за неизвестно как уцелевшем стеклом висящего на верёвочной лестнице Гокудеру. Он подошёл к окну и в очередной раз протёр глаза - у Гокудеры не должно было быть таких длинных волос.  
\- Сквало? - Цуна на автомате повернул ручку и немного нервно улыбнулся.  
Мечник за окном покраснел и опустил глаза.  
\- Босс...  
Цуна почесал шрам на руке. Понял, что шрам на руке ему чего-то напоминает. Вернее, кого-то. Посмотрелся в зеркальное с наружной стороны стекло. Метнулся к кровати, завернулся в покрывало и перезвонил по своему номеру.  
\- Ты уже поел? - не утруждая себя лишними словами поинтересовался не-Цуна.  
\- Ээээ... Ещё нет. Где тут одежда? - спросил Савада, отчаянно оглядывая комнату.  
\- Справа от двери шкаф. Надеюсь, ты умеешь самостоятельно одеваться.  
\- Нет.  
\- ??!?!  
\- В смысле, его, кажется, засыпало, - Цуна попытался подойти поближе к предполагаемому местонахождению шкафа, но потолок сверху угрожающе заскрипел.  
\- Бля! - шёпотом отозвалась трубка. - Выкручивайся сам. Меня мама зовёт.  
Через несколько минут Цуна узнал, что Сквало умеет краснеть ещё сильнее, держаться за лестницу вертолёта одной рукой так же неудобно, как и придерживать тяжёлое бархатное покрывало, а Луссурия хранит у себя как минимум три запасных комплекта одежды любимого босса. Завтрак показался очень вкусным, но что это было, Цуна так и не разобрался.  
Мобильник Сквало вибрировал абсолютно бесшумно, поэтому Савада удивился, когда тот достал трубку, сбросил звонок и скривился. Через минуту движение повторилось.  
\- Что там? - полюбопытствовал Десятый.  
\- А хрень какая-то незнакомая, - Сквало высветил определившийся номер.  
\- Это меня, - Цуна нагло воспользовался тем, что в данный момент выглядит как Занзас, и забрал у мечника аппарат.  
\- Я поел, - отчитался он, едва на другом конце приняли звонок.  
\- Да похрен! Как ты этих придурков разнимаешь?! - на заднем плане что-то взорвалось.  
\- Хаято, да? Просто дотронься до него.  
Фоновый шум стих. Потом послышалась какая-то возня, и мобильник снова заглох.  
\- Кто это?  
Цуна оторвался от созерцания заставки и встретился взглядом со Сквало. С очень недобрым взглядом на снова покрасневшем, на сей раз от гнева, лице.  
\- Боссс? - почти прошипел Сквало.  
\- Ээээ.. Нет. Это просто. Ну, я не знаю, как объяснить, - Савада окончательно растерялся, но от позорного бегства из-за стола его спас очень вовремя раздавшийся звонок.  
\- Срочно приезжай сюда! - требовательно выкрикнула трубка перед тем, как её отобрал мечник.  
\- Или что? - ядовито поинтересовался он в микрофон?  
\- Или я тебя уволю нахрен, беловолосый засранец!  
Сквало подпрыгнул на месте, вытянулся в струнку и рявкнул:  
\- Есть, босс!  
И только после этого сообразил, что "босс" сидит прямо перед ним, раскрыв рот и теребя скатерть.  
\- Чё за хрень?

Гокудера прижимал к заплывшему глазу пакет со льдом. Рядом сидел хмурый Цуна. Ямамото осуждающе поглядывал на Десятого, но корректно молчал. Кто-то постучал в дверь. Ногой.  
\- Это ко мне. Впусти.  
К двери ломанулся Хаято, забыв на столе лёд, и застыл на пороге.  
\- Привет, Гокудера, - улыбнулся ему с порога Занзас. - А я тут.. это... Что-то вроде новой тренировки... кажется. Где Реборн?  
Ответил Ямамото:  
\- Он вчера сказал, что уезжает на неделю по делам.  
Сквало и Хаято переглянулись и пошли биться головой о стену.


End file.
